1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a static memory device and a static random access memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration of a semiconductor memory device increases, distribution of transistor characteristics, such as doping concentration and oxide thickness, may become widely dispersed, thereby degrading stability of memory cells included in the semiconductor memory device. To improve the transistor characteristics, various semiconductor manufacturing processes may be implemented. However, there is a limit to improving the stability of the memory cells merely by controlling the manufacturing process. Therefore, there is a need to improve the stability of the memory cells through the design of the semiconductor memory device.
Moreover, a semiconductor memory device consuming low power is required in mobile devices. However, when reducing power consumption by varying a power supply voltage, a data retention failure may occur in memory cells because the memory cells commonly share a single power source.